


The Gallaghers Never Get a Break

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Mickey Milkovich Angst, Multi, Other, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mickey and Ian have been happily married for 6 months now. And been living in the Gallagher residence. All is well until one afternoon, Ian answers the door to find a young kid at the door, scared and cold. Who's none other than Yevgeny Milkovich.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Yevgeny Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich/Yevgeny Milkovich, Mickey Milkovich & Yevgeny MIlkovich, Mickey Milkovich/Yevgeny Milkovich, Svetlana Milkovich & Yevgeny Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this fiction by a tweet from @whitesuitmickey on twitter!! and a dream of mine the other night. Not everything is super canon to the storyline, but I still hope you enjoy. I plan for this story to only be 4 chapters max, so it'll be a nice short read. :)

Ian woke up, surrounded by the warmth of Mickey in his arms. It was comforting considering the heater hadn’t been working properly and it was the wintertime. Slowly, he manages himself out of bed, heading downstairs to see if anybody else in the house was awake, nobody was. So he started up the coffee maker himself. And began to make some breakfast for him and his husband. The word was still all so new to him, the fact Mickey was no longer just his boyfriend, but now, in fact, his husband. He loved it though. And couldn’t be happier about the fact he was married to none other than the now Mickey Gallagher. He grabs some pancake mix and follows the instructions, hoping he was making them alright. He wasn’t the best cook and usually let Mickey or someone else in the house handle that task. He begins cooking a pancake when he hears footsteps coming down the stairs. Mickey is awake now, with a very prominent bedhead. That Ian can’t help but smile at because he quite frankly, looks adorable with it. Mickey sits down at the table, “Jesus stop gawking over me Gallagher.” He says in his usual sassy tone. Ian laughs and finishes up the pancakes he was making. Setting them onto some plates for Mickey and him. 

He walks over to the table and sets the plates down for him and Mickey. “Sleep well?” He asks, his voice slightly raspy like it always is in the morning. “I guess, woke up not long after you got up though. It started to get fuckin’ freezing in there.” Mickey says and takes a bite of the pancakes, and makes a slightly disgusted but I’ll just act like I like the food face at him. Ian raises a brow, “Is my cooking seriously that bad?” he asks and sighs. And then taking a bite of the food himself, suddenly agreeing with the statement. “Next time, just let me do the cookin’ round here,” Mickey says with a chuckle, and stands up to go get himself a cup of coffee to have with the mediocre and slightly bad pancakes.

Their morning goes by like any other morning in the Gallagher household, Carl worried about how to impress the newest girl he just met. Debbie figuring out some new bizarre way to make an extra couple of bucks, Frank nowhere to be found. And Liam excited about his basketball game after school. Though things were still far more different than they’d used to be, with Fiona gone, and Lip and Tami, no longer living in the house anymore. It was the afternoon now, and Ian was the only one at the house currently, he had the day off work, so he was taking time to relax and just watch some TV. Until he heard a knocking on the front door. Ian stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. Opening it, he saw a small kid standing on the porch, quite underdressed for the cold and snowy weather. The kid was confused and looked quite scared.

Quietly, the boy asked “Um... Is Mickey here?” Almost instantly, Ian realized who this was. Yevgeny. He motions for Yevgeny to come in, which he does after hesitating for a moment. “Mickey isn’t home right now, but I’m Ian, you may have heard about me?” Yevgeny nods. “Aren’t you orange boy??” He asks innocently. Ian smiles and thinks of the nickname Svetlana would always call him. “You’re Yevgeny, aren’t you?” Yevgeny nods. And Ian looks down at him, now just confused as to why he’d be here. “What happened Yevgenny?” He asks him, slightly concerned. Yevgeny looks down, seemingly upset. “I came home from school one day, my mommy wasn’t home… So I called the cops.. And then these scary ladies took me and dropped me off here saying this is where my dad lives…” Yevgeny says, his voice quiet and shaky. Ian frowns, feeling bad for the little kid since he knew how scary the first time being taken with DFS was. “Well, Mickey is at work right now, but I’m gonna go call him, alright?” Ian says to Yevgeny, and pauses for a moment. “Would you like anything to eat?” He asks him. Yevgeny nods. And Ian gives him a slight smile and walks him over to the kitchen table. And dials Mickey’s number. 

He waits as the phone rings, anxiety starting to grow over him. Mickey answers after a second. And sounds slightly annoyed. “Hey Ian, you know to only call me when I’m at work if there’s an emergen-.” Ian quickly cuts him off. “Yevgeny showed up.” He says, nervously. He can hear Mickey take a shaky breath. “I’ll be there in 30 minutes.” He says quickly and hangs up before Ian can give any more explanation. Ian looks back to Yevgeny, whos sitting at the kitchen table looking around the home. “Is a pb&j okay??” Ian asks him. Yevgeny nods. And Ian quickly makes the sandwich and hands it over too Yevgeny. “Thank You, Ian.” He says and takes a bite of the sandwich. Ian smiles at the kid, he had his father's bright blue eyes and smile.

Yevgeny finishes up the sandwich quickly and looks to Ian. “Okay..” He says and looks down. Ian looks over to the living room and back to Yevgeny. “You want me to put on some cartoons or something for you?” Yevgeny nods, and Ian walks into the living room with Yevgeny following him and changes the channel to some kid show Franny would always want to watch. Yevgeny watches the show intently. And soon Mickey shows up.

Mickey walks into the house, clearly shaken up about this whole situation. Not wanting to worry the little kid, they walk into the kitchen. “So, where the hell is Svetlana and what the fuck is going on?..” Mickey says to Ian. Ian looks at him, taking a deep sigh. “Yevgeny showed up like an hour ago, apparently DFS dropped him off here after he came home the other day and Svetlana was missing.” He says, the explanation was brief, but it's all they had to go with. Mickey takes a shaky breath. “Shit.” And Ian just nods in agreement. They both look over to Yevgeny, who was happily watching the cartoons still.

“Can’t we just contact some fuckin’ DFS agent or some shit? We don’t have the fuckin’ money for another mouth to feed Ian.” Mickey says, the statement hurts Ian a bit. Mickey referring to Yevgeny as just another mouth to feed. It’s not like it was Yevgeny’s fault he showed up here, to begin with. And he would never want him to have to go into the foster care system, as Ian has been there several times and knows how shitty it is.

“Mick, the foster care system sucks... I wouldn’t want him to go through that..” Ian says, trying to reason with Mickey. “Maybe we can find Svetlana... I could ask Kev and V.. she lived with them for a while..” Ian continues with trying to reason with Mickey. Mickey takes a deep breath. “Okay fine..” He says and looks down, clearly stressed. Ian reaches out, placing his hand on Mickey's cheek. “Hey.. everything's gonna work out... He’s not a bad kid either..” Mickey quickly takes a step back. Almost defensively.

Ian looks confused, unsure of why Mickey is so defensive all the sudden and so standoffish. Mickey looks at the kid and then back to Ian. “Whatever I’m going upstairs.” Mickey quickly heads upstairs. Leaving Ian standing alone in the kitchen, very confused and almost hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Mickey got upstairs, he rushed into the bathroom and felt nearly sick to his stomach. All his past memories came flooding back to him, memories he’s tried to forget. He thought this chapter of his life was over now ever since he went to prison, and the day Svetlana visited him saying it’d be the last day she would. He couldn’t help but resent the kid, as much as he tried not to, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. And what hurts more is that Yevgeny didn’t do anything wrong, he couldn’t help any of the things that may have revolved around him. It was all Terry’s fault, not Yevgenys, or even Svetlanas. Memories of the afternoon Terry caught Ian and Mickey together flooded back to him, the memories of Ian upset with him for going through and actually marrying Svetlana, resulting in Ian heading off and disappearing for several months. All these horrible and hurtful memories Mickey thought he could have forgotten by now. 

He knew that deep down he does love Yevgeny, but he knows he’s just too scared to admit it. He knows he is too scared to step up and be a parent to the child who’s a result of one of his father’s awful doings. Yevgeny didn’t deserve Mickey, especially considering Mickey wasn’t even there for the first 6 years of his life. Yevgeny deserved so much better, not this constant drama surrounding this shitty neighborhood. He needed to find Svetlana, and soon.

He decided to hop in the shower, hoping that might relax him. He felt his muscles loosen as the hot water touched them. His breathing finally slowing down and that sudden nauseous feeling going away. He stayed in the shower for several minutes, before getting out and heading into the bedroom to put some clothes on other than his work clothes. He walked into the hallway, to find Ian rummaging though some of Liam’s old clothing, probably trying to find Yevgeny some clothes other than what he was wearing. “I’m heading to the alibi, gonna go talk to Kev and V about where the hell Svetlana might be.” He said. Ian gave a tiny nod. “Alright, good luck.” Ian says and gave a small smile to Mickey. 

Mickey headed out of the house, walking towards the Alibi. Taking out a cigarette and lighting it to help warm himself up from the cold winter air. He arrives at the Alibi after about 15 minutes, and walks into the bar. It was nice and warm like always, and he walked over and sat down on one of the barstools. Kev and V were busy taking drink orders and took a moment to realize Mickey was there. “Hey Mickey!!” Veronica said excitedly and with way to much energy for Mickey to handle right now. “Hey.” He said bluntly in response. “So, wheres Ian?” She asked him, it was rare for him to come to the Alibi alone now that Ian and him were married. “Oh, he’s back at home…” He said tiredly. Mickey didn’t even have to ask for what it was he wanted, Veronica would always remember all he gets is just beer unless it was some special occasion of some sort. She set a beer in front of him. “He alright?” She asked him as he took a sip of his beer.

“Yevgeny showed up. Said DFS dropped him off.” He said, hoping Veronica may be able to give him some advice on what to do. “Shit.. Where the hell is Svetlana then?” Veronica asked, concern growing over her. Mickey shrugged, “No idea.” He said, shrugging in response. “Hey Kev, come over here!” Veronica shouted at him, as he was busy getting some drinks for Tommy and the other regulars. 

“Yeah, babe?” Kev asked her. “Svetlanas missing, and DFS dropped Yevgeny off on Mickey and Ian.” She tells him, and glances over to Mickey who looked unbelievably stressed out. “Shit! I thought she was gone for good when we helped her get married to that old guy.” He said, confused and shocked. V shrugged. And Mickey just sat there confused. “The fuck you do?” he asked. “Oh, right, after we ended that whole disaster of a throuple thing with Svetlana, we helped her get married to this old rich dude. Something to help her keep citizenship.” She explained to Mickey. Mickey, was still confused and now more than ever. “Throuple?! Damn I missed a lot when I was fuckin’ locked up.” He said and let out a small sigh. V just chuckled, and looked back to Kev.

“Well, I’ll try my best to get into contact with her.” V told Mickey. He just nodded, unsure of what to do still. “You don’t think deportation took her or anything?” He asked, knowing that his marriage to Svetlana wasn’t 100% legal, as she had told him so later on when she visited him in prison once explaining he was already married to some other man. “Maybe… It’s okay i’ll figure it out Mick, go back home and get some rest. You look like you could use it.” V told Mickey, who just shrugged and stood up from the bar stool. “Alright, thanks V” he said and walked out of the Alibi. 

———

Ian heard the front door open and close. And noticed Mickey come in to the living room. He stood up from the couch, walking over to Mickey and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “How’d talking to Veronica go?” He asked softly. Mickey just sighed. “Alright I guess, just told me how she married some old fuckin’ prune as if thats gonna help.” Mickey said and Ian just shrugged. “Yevgeny’s upstairs napping.” Ian told Mickey. “Cool.” Mickey said bluntly. “He in our room?” Mickey asked, and Ian just shook his head. “He’s laying in my old room, there’s still a spare bed in there.” Ian said in explanation. Mickey just nodded and went upstairs. 

Ian could tell this situation was stressing Mickey out. He wanted to ask Mickey if he was okay but at the same time he didn’t want to push him too much. Mickey hated talking about his own feelings. Ian followed Mickey upstairs, and layed down with Mickey. Mickey noticed Ian lay with him, and gave a small smile. “I’m sorry i’m being so blunt and shit right now.. This shit has me stressed the fuck out.” Mickey said to Ian softly. Ian just set his hand on Mickeys cheek, and gave a loving smile. “It’s okay Mick, I know this is hard. But it’s nor Yevgeny’s fault okay?” Mickey just shrugged. 

Ian leaned in, giving Mickey a soft kiss, which Mickey gladly returned. The kiss was slow, but loving. Ian slowly pulled away, giving a big smile to Mickey. “I love you.” He said lovingly. Mickey gave a small and happy grin. “I love you.” Mickey said to Ian, and the two leaned back in, their kiss becoming slightly heated until they heard the front door open. And the two sat up, Ian looked to the alarm clock. “Shit. Liams probably home.” Ian said with a sigh and sat up. Mickey just whined, and stood up with him. “Don’t leave.” Mickey said with a groan. “You’re nice and warm.” He said with a smile. Ian laughed. “Hm.. I suppose Liam will be alright.” He said and laid back down, pulling Mickey down with him.

Ian held onto Mickey for a moment, realizing how much he enjoyed Mickeys warmth as well. They lay there for several minutes, Mickey slowly closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ian looked at him, admiring his beautiful sleeping state. He was proud of Mickey, especially with today. He knew this was so hard for Mickey. Mickey had tried to leave those moments in his past, so he understood if Mickey was stressed about this. Quite frankly, Ian was too. He was honestly a bit worried for Svetlana. He didn’t know the full details about how she got out of the South Side, but he did know that Kev and V had tricked some old guy into marrying her and that was the last they heard of her.

Ian slowly got up, feeling the need to check on Yevgeny. He looked into his old room, that's pretty much just Carl's now. He noticed Yevgeny slowly waking up, and Ian smiled softly. “Hey kid. Sleep alright?” Yevgeny just nodded and got out of the bed. Walking over to Ian. “Where’s my dad?” He asked, his voice sweet and innocent. Ian looked down at him. “He’s sleeping right now. I’m sure he’ll be up in a little while. Liams home now. Maybe you’d have fun playing with him?” Yevgeny nodded excitedly, and ran downstairs. Ian walked over to Liam's room. Liam was on his phone, playing some random game probably. “Hey Liam, Mick’s kid is staying here for a bit. He’s only a few years younger than you and would really enjoy meeting you.” Liam smiled.

Ian knew Liam would always enjoy playing with Franny, so he would probably be super excited to play with Yevgeny. Ian watched as Liam excitedly jumped up and ran downstairs to go play with Yevgeny. Knowing the two kids would be content for a few minutes, Ian walked back to his room. And noticed Mickey sitting up, now awake. Ian smiled to him. “Yevgeny and Liam seem excited to meet.” He said and looked as Mickey lit a cigarette. Mickey smiled. “I should probably try and bond with the kid.. I was able to look after him before.. shit I don’t even know how I did.” Mickey said and took a puff from his cigarette. Ian just nodded. “You’re a great dad, Mick. Yevgeny really seems excited to see you.” Ian said and Mickey just shrugged.

“It’s just hard, I feel like such a shitty father for never being there for Yevgeny.. I missed all his firsts.. I was in prison or on the run being a fugitive for half his life.” Mickey said, continuing to smoke rest of his cigarette. Ian just shrugged, sitting down with Mickey and lit a cigarette for himself now. “Mickey, maybe that stuff did happen, but he’s only like 7. You have an opportunity now to fix things up. I can even work on finding Svet so you can bond with him.” Ian said comfortingly. Mickey gave a slight smile, appreciating his husband's offer. “Thank You.” Mickey said and Ian just smiled. “Of course, Mick.” He said and gave Mickey a quick kiss before intertwining their fingers and standing up. 

“Now lets go downstairs and see Yevgeny. He’s gonna be thrilled that you’re up and awake.” Ian said and Mickey smiled. And Ian began walking towards the stairs, his hand still intertwined with Mickeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long to finish and publish, but I promise my nexy chapter will be out a lot quicker and be a lot better!


End file.
